<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Adventures of the Yang Gang by iHateFridays</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501941">The Adventures of the Yang Gang</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iHateFridays/pseuds/iHateFridays'>iHateFridays</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Demihumans (Webcomic), Endgame Dragons (Webcomic), Unconscious Nightmare (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Angst, Fluff, Happy Fun Times, We Got It All, ha ha yeah webcomic fanfic, uh yeah fun trio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:33:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iHateFridays/pseuds/iHateFridays</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A monster hunter, a half demon, and... a boy with a long scarf... come together to form the greatest group of all time: the Yang Gang. (Fanfiction based off three Webtoons: Demihumans, Unconscious Nightmare, and Endgame Dragons.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The First Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Hello everyone, this is a fanfiction that takes three characters from various Webtoons, one from my own comic Demihumans, one from a comic called Unconscious Nightmare, and one from a comic called Endgame Dragons (and the creator also made the cover lol). And they... interact and such. Idk I might write more of these we'll see. Definitely check out Unconscious Nightmare and Endgame Dragons and hope you like this lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Penny narrowed her eyes as she walked forward. She could see it: the Statue of Liberty, towering above the city. The gaze on its face was a welcoming smile from all the travelling she'd been doing.</p><p>Finally, she was here, ready to find the man-eating demon she'd been hearing all about. The denizens of New York City were sick and tired of it, and she would save them from the thorn in their sides.</p><p><em>According to all these reports, it's been hanging out somewhere called... Patchin Place</em>, she glowered at notes on her phone. <em>Hmm, I think I know where that is...</em></p><p>She continued her trek. Before long, she was in the heart of the city. It was hard to see much of anything thanks to the hustle and bustle. She sighed, narrowly avoiding crashing into a wall of jaywalkers.</p><p><em>Man, Chris was right...</em> she shook her head, gazing at her phone again. <em>This place is a mess. But hey, at least I don't have to wait until the evening...</em></p><p>...</p><p>"Pussy."</p><p>"SHUT UP YING! I'M NOT A PUSSY!"</p><p>"Then you'll do it."</p><p>Yang stumbled back, his rival glaring down at him from the outside of Central Station.</p><p>"Demons don't exist," Yang huffed, crossing his arms. "All those rumours are just stupid stories. There's no point checking them out!"</p><p>"How do you know for sure they aren't rumours?" Todd raised a brow. "They haven't been proven wrong. You're just too scared to find out."</p><p>"I'M <em>NOT</em> SCARED!" Yang shouted. "THEY'RE. JUST. RUMOURS!"</p><p>"Little pussy Yang," Todd repeated, leaning down. "Little bitch boy. Scared of a few measly <em>rumours</em>."</p><p>Yang trembled, almost punching Todd square on the nose.</p><p>"FINE!" he screamed. "I'LL DO IT! I'LL PROVE YOU WRONG!" He grinned. "THEN WE'LL SEE WHO'S THE PUSSY, YING!"</p><p>...</p><p>A few hours later, Yang was starting to regret his decision.</p><p>The sun lowered, covering the city in a dusky evening sky. Yang made his way over to Patchin Place, the supposed location of the man-eating demon. It was an oldish-looking alleyway, with a few small, abandoned wooden houses and some wrangled plants. No one seemed to be there.</p><p>Yang trembled, holding out a flashlight on his phone, shining it on the houses.</p><p><em>Stupid Ying</em>, he thought. <em>Just wait until-</em></p><p>He jumped when he heard a rustle behind him.</p><p>"W-Who's there?!" he stammered.</p><p>No one replied.</p><p>Yang shivered, clinging onto his scarf. <em>I must be hearing things...</em></p><p>Then rustling came from behind him. Yang tensed up.</p><p>
  <em>STOMP STOMP</em>
</p><p>Yang screamed, backing up. A figure shrouded in darkness was coming behind him.</p><p>Yang stepped back, curling into a ball. "PLEASE DON'T HURT ME I'M SORRY I-"</p><p>"Uh, hey."</p><p>Yang looked up. None other than Penny was standing above him, arms folded.</p><p>"Oh..." Yang breathed out, getting up. He glowered. "Don't walk over to me like that, creep!"</p><p>"You look like you're about to wet yourself," Penny raised a brow.</p><p>Yang blushed. "S-Shut up!" He huffed, turning away. "Who even are you, anyway? What are you doing here?"</p><p>"I'm Penny," she told him, flipping her ponytail. "I'm going hunting for the man-eating demon that's supposed to be around here."</p><p>"You believe in all those stupid rumours?" Yang asked.</p><p>"Sure," Penny pulled out her sword; it shone in the moonlight. "It's going around terrorising this fair city, so I'm gonna take it down."</p><p>Yang suddenly felt about three times safer... and three times as terrified.</p><p>"And what about you, shorty?" Penny asked, looking down at him. "Why are you here?"</p><p>"Don't call me that!!" Yang shouted. "My name's Yang, and I'm here... I'm here to..." He breathed out. "I'm here to see if this man eating demon actually exists!"</p><p>"Wow, New York at night is dangerous enough," Penny raised a brow. "You don't seem that qualified to go searching for demons, little guy."</p><p>"I'm PLENTY qualified!" Yang crossed his arms. "AND DON'T CALL ME LI-"</p><p>"Hey, shut up," Penny covered his mouth with a hand. "I heard something."</p><p>The two stood in silence. Rustling came from the bushes. Yang instinctively slipped behind Penny.</p><p>Penny brandished her sword, getting close to the bushes. Something was in there.</p><p>She narrowed her eyes. <em>Come on...</em></p><p>The bushes split open. Something came flying out.</p><p>"AHHH!" Yang screamed, clinging onto Penny's shirt.</p><p>"Dude, relax," Penny groaned. "It's just a cat."</p><p>The aforementioned cat ran off, disappearing into the darkness.</p><p>"Oh, thank god," Yang breathed out. He pouted. "I mean, whatever! I wasn't scared!"</p><p>"Man, are you two seriously getting worked up over a cat?"</p><p>Yang squeaked and jumped into Penny's arms. There was a boy standing behind them, eating some... live worms... out of a paper bag.</p><p>"And what's your deal?" Penny asked him.</p><p>"Dunno," the boy slurped up the worms like spaghetti, licking his fingers. "I just came here to chill." He held up a bunch of wiggling worms. "You want some?"</p><p>"NO WAY, THAT'S DISGUSTING!" Yang shouted, jumping back onto the ground.</p><p>"You're missin' out," the boy wiggled his eyebrows.</p><p>"Alright, worm boy, who are you?" Penny asked, looking up at him.</p><p>"Call me Jackson," he replied. "You?"</p><p>"I'm Penny," Penny crossed her arms. "So, Jacky, you heard 'bout the man eating demon?"</p><p>"Don't call me that," Jackson grunted. He made a face. "Wait, there's a demon 'round here?"</p><p>"Haven't you heard the rumours?" Penny asked.</p><p>"Eh, nah," Jackson crossed his arms. "I don't care 'bout that shit."</p><p>"You're missing out," Penny told him. "Anyway, I'm hunting for this man eating demon. You should get out of here if you don't want to get hurt, pal."</p><p>"You think I'm scared of a demon?" Jackson asked.</p><p>"Oh, no, but you might not be tough enough to handle it, Jackaroo," Penny told him.</p><p>"Call me Jackson," Jackson insisted. "N'aww, you're so funny. Trust me, demons don't scare me."</p><p>Penny grinned. "Well, Jacksoff, most people don't just hang out at alleyways at night."</p><p>"Call me one more fuckin' nickname and I'll bite your head off," Jackson growled, getting into her face.</p><p>Yang narrowed his eyes at Jackson. The boy looked... different, all of a sudden.</p><p><em>Wait a second... </em>Yang thought, observing his features. <em>Red eyes, sharp teeth, and are those... horns?? Oh shit oh no oh fu-</em></p><p>"Jackalope," Penny grinned.</p><p>Before Jackson could bite Penny's head off, Yang raced in front of her, holding out his arms.</p><p>"WAIT!!" he cried. "VORE ME INSTEAD!"</p><p>Jackson stared down at Yang. "What, you?" He burst out laughing. "You're so small you'd probably dissolve in my mouth if I tried to eat 'cha."</p><p>"Wha- hey!" Yang crossed his arms. "You asshole! You... wait a second... you're the man eating demon!"</p><p>"Huh?" Jackson asked.</p><p>"Yeah, <em>you're </em>the one who's been going around eating people, aren't you?" Yang pointed at Jackson. "Quick, Penny, take him out!"</p><p>"What the f..." Jackson curled his lip. "I'm not goin' around and eating people, dumbass."</p><p>"Demon!" Yang hissed, hiding behind Penny.</p><p>"Rude," Jackson scowled. "I'm only <em>half</em> demon."</p><p>"Uh... what?" Yang asked.</p><p>"Half demon?" Penny made a face. "Half demon half what?"</p><p>"Half demon half human," Jackson responded.</p><p>Penny and Yang both stared at him.</p><p>"Y'know, I think I'm startin' to get what's going on here," Jackson scowled. "I come out here a lot. The humans must think I'm startin' trouble because I yelled at some rando this one time."</p><p>"... hold on," Penny held out a hand. "So... you hang out here, and... people assumed you're going around eating people because...?"</p><p>"I threatened the rando I'd eat him, but I wasn't actually gonna," Jackson scoffed. "What am I, a cannibal? The guy was tryin' to get me to leave. He was pissing me off."</p><p>Yang and Penny stared at each other, then back at him.</p><p>Then Penny started laughing. "Aw man, so it really was just dumb rumours after all."</p><p>"AH HA!" Yang piped up. "I KNEW IT! SUCK ON THAT, YING!"</p><p>He beamed, proudly.</p><p>"Humans are so weird, man," Jackson grumbled.</p><p>"Bummer," Penny looked at her sword. "What am I supposed to do now?"</p><p>"Wanna go out and get somethin' to eat?" Jackson offered. "There's plenty of great places 'round here."</p><p>"You're still hungry after eating THOSE?!" Yang cringed, staring at his Jackson's bag of worms.</p><p>"Uh, yeah," Jackson grinned, drooling. "I'm always hungry."</p><p>"I'm down for it but it's, like, 12PM," Penny crossed her arms. "What's gonna be open?"</p><p>"McDonald's," Jackson shrugged.</p><p>"Yeah, MCDONALD'S!" Yang piped up. He gasped. "I just GOT THE BEST IDEA EVER! WE SHOULD FORM A GANG!"</p><p>"A gang?" Jackson asked, making a face.</p><p>"Sounds... interesting," Penny leaned in. "Tell me more, little guy."</p><p>"IT'S YANG!" Yang yelled. "WE... that's what we should name the gang! The Yang Gang, after me, the fearless leader!"</p><p>"You're the leader," Jackson raised a brow.</p><p>"Hell yeah, you go, little Yang," Penny clapped.</p><p>"YE - don't call me little," Yang glowered at her.</p><p>"But you're so tiny," Penny poked his cheek. "How old are you, eight?"</p><p>"FIFTEEN!" Yang growled.</p><p>"Wow, only a year younger than me," Jackson whistled. "I could drop kick you."</p><p>"SHUT UP, ASSHOLES!" Yang huffed, folding his arms. His cheeks burned. "Whatever. Let's just go to McDonald's!"</p><p>He prepared to race off, until he saw the darkness of the New York streets. He backed up.</p><p>
  <em>... Maybe I'll wait for the others first...</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The theft!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>They called it the Vial of Riches. Supposedly, it was filled to the brim with whatever food you could possibly desire, even the most expensive food you could imagine. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rogue demons had wanted to steal the vial for centuries, to harness its power. Now, it was kept inside a vault inside of the American Museum of Natural History. No one knew its location aside from the highest of security, and it was nearly impossible to access. Regardless, rogue demons were on their way to- </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold on,” Jackson waved a hand. “What was that about summoning whatever food ya want?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chris raised a brow from his spot on the couch. “Well, yeah, the vial can do that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Any</span>
  </em>
  <span> food?” Jackson leaned forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah,” Chris replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit,” Jackson turned to Penny and Yang. “We NEED this thing!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His voice was loud enough to distract other people in the library. Not that he cared, however. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You said it,” Penny stood up from her beanbag, cracking her knuckles. “Always wanted to break into a history museum.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey hey hey!” Yang stood up as well. “What about the rogue demons that are gonna steal the vial? Aren’t you guys worried about them?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah,” Jackson replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No way,” Penny held up her sword. “I could kick their asses any day.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chris rolled his eyes. “Well, if you’re gonna go in, at </span>
  <em>
    <span>least</span>
  </em>
  <span> prepare a bit.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw, don't worry about us, bro,” Penny ruffled his hair. “Once we get that vial we’ll make enough food to throw a party!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cockroaches all day, baby!” Jackson grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are cockroaches even considered a food…?” Chris muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold on!” Yang stood on top of a table nearby. “As the leader of the Yang Gang, I decree that we actually try and stop the rogue demons from stealing the vial! Since we should use our powers for good!” He held out his small fists. “Yeah!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw, but only because you insist, fearless leader,” Penny teased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait a sec… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yang sweat beaded. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t believe we’re gonna go rob a freaking Museum… there’s no way this is actually gonna happ-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few hours later, and the sky had darkened to black. The Yang gang stood outside the American Museum of Natural History.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why did I agree to this… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yang grimaced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, where first, o’ fearless leader?” Penny gazed down at Yang. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahem,” Yang cleared his throat. “Well… first of all, we need to actually get inside, of course. But we can’t be spotted by any security guards!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Think I may know how to get through those,” Jackson grinned, holding up a clawed fist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny shared the same grin. “You thinkin’ what I’m thinking, Jackaroo?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that was how, a few moments later, an entire ward of security guards had been taken out by the back of the museum. Yang gazed at the back door of the large building, which had been kicked down. Inside was a dark, gloomy hallway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yang felt shivers going down his spine, but puffed out his chest. He walked towards the doorway, quickly peeping inside. He held his breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, mysterious,” Penny casually invited herself in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Smells weird in here,” Jackson agreed, sniffing the air. He put his wing around Yang. “Y’know where we're goin’?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um…” Yang shivered. “Sure I do! It’s probably in some secret locked up room!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t there hundreds of those?” Penny asked, turning the lights on. The large, spacious room lit up, revealing tons of old artifacts, sitting around on chained desks. The walls were dark, and the windows blacked out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah ha!” Yang snapped his fingers. “It must be one of these here! I’m a genius!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He trotted ahead, passing old statues, bones, ancient texts, and whatever else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this it?” Penny held up a golden vase. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or maybe this thing,” Jackson held out a funny-shaped container. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no, guys, it’s…” Yang trailed off. “... over there!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He raced ahead to a locked, glass cabinet at the back wall. His eyes lit up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is it!” he cried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inside the cabinet was a bronze, fancy looking vial, plated with gold. It shimmered in the pale light. The sign in front of it read THE VIAL OF RICHES. The trio stood before the vial, gazing in awe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Jackson commented. “Is that it? It looks lame as shit.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, right?” Penny deadpanned, crossing her arms. “Is this thing seriously gonna summon any food we want?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about we open it and find out?” Yang asked, getting closer to the cabinet. He scowled at the bolted lock holding it closed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hmm…</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I think I know how to-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He jumped when he heard a growl behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jackson, don't!” he chastised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That wasn’t me,” Jackson grumbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yang went pale. “Then…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny grinned as a bunch of rogue demons crash landed before the trio, growling and baring their teeth. She held out her sword, approaching the demons. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Finally, some action!” she beamed from ear to ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Bout time,” Jackson agreed, holding out his extended claws.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yang focused his attention back on the lock. Crashes and shouts sounded behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay…</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought. He dug through his pocket, finding a lock pick. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ha! I knew this would come in handy! Take that, Ying!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stuck the lock pick inside the bolted lock, twisting it around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heads up, fearless leader!” Penny shouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yang screamed as a rogue demon came towards him, its claws narrowly missing his neck. Penny came from behind, stabbing it in the back. Yang began trembling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Focus…</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He continued fooling around with the lock. And to his surprise, it opened up. He gasped, a smile appearing on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There!” he pointed up at the vial, taking a step. “It’s-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stopped, dead still. A rogue demon was holding out its claws, millimeters away from his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Piece of shit,” Jackson hissed, jumping on top of the rogue demon. The two began tousling, claws slashing at each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got the vial!” Penny waved, sitting on top of the cabinet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great!” Yang grinned. “Now let’s-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An alarm blared, the whole room flashing bright red. Security guards were swarming from every angle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, Yang Gang,” Yang waved his arms. “IT’S TIME TO GO!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny did a backflip off the cabinet, headed towards the way the group had come. However, piles of security guards stood in her way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blocked here!” she called out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yang gazed at another exit. It, too, was surrounded by guards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>AWWW COME ON, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guards began growing closer to the Yang Gang, armed weapons in hand. Yang almost fell over in fear. Penny held her sword in front of her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!” the guards shouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no ya don’t,” Jackson growled. He spread his wings, zooming next to Penny. “Get on, bitch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny clambered onto his back, using her free hand to grab his shoulder, her other holding the vial. He flapped his wings, hovering in the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“STOP THIS INSTANT!” the guards ordered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jackson ignored them, swooping down and grabbing Yang in his arms. He flew towards a closed window near the roof.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got this!” Penny slashed her sword, shattering the glass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HELL YEAH!” Yang put up his middle fingers at the guards. “SUCK ON THAT, PUSSIES!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jackson flew out of the museum, alarms blaring behind him. He flew up into the night sky, leaving the museum far behind. Yang breathed out, deeply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WE DID IT!” he screamed. “I DON’T BELIEVE IT!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you better,” Penny grinned at the vial. “And this thing better do what it’s supposed to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jackson panted. “Can we land first? You guys are strainin’ my wings here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jackson landed in a particularly bushy area of Central Park. He leaned by a tree, stretching out his wings. His eyes fluttered open and close. Penny turned on her phone, giving the group some light. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay!” Yang held out the vial, proudly. “Um!” He sweat beaded. “So, how is it supposed to summon food?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pfft, I dunno,” Penny shrugged. She waved her hands at the vial. “MCDONALD’S!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The vial didn’t do anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you’re supposed to say please?” Yang suggested, turning on the vial. “Um, please, o’vial, can we have some McDonald’s?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The vial still did not do anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“COME ON!” Yang whined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Penny grabbed the vial, closing her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Yang asked her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shhh,” Penny kept her eyes closed. There was a tense silence. After a few moments, she opened her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That didn’t work either?” she groaned at the empty vial. “How does this stupid thing work?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lemme try,” Jackson trudged forward, grabbing the vial. He reached his hand inside the vial, pulling out a sentient hat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The fuck…?” he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sentient hat began playing a very obnoxious song. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OH GOD TURN IT OFF!” Yang pleaded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny kicked the sentient hat into the sky, scowling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess it just doesn’t work,” she groaned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe your brother will know…?” Yang suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably not,” Penny sighed, leaning against a tree. “Shame. I really could go for some McDonald’s right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, we don’t need some stupid vial to get that,” Jackson told her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“True,” Penny shrugged. She put her arms around the other two. “Let’s go and get some right now!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YEAH!” Yang cheered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck yeah,” Jackson grinned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the three walked off, leaving the useless vial behind. Little did they know, the vial was glowing with an ancient power… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>… an ancient power that summoned steamed peas, aka the stuff no one eats at dinner.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>… or was it going to be the return of the sentient hat? Who knows? Dun dun dun… </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Movie night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a dark and stormy night. Rain, thunder, and dark clouds filled the skies, surrounding the small New York apartment owned by the small gang. Which could only mean one thing… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“MOVIE NIGHT!” All three members of the Yang gang cheered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But what movie?” Penny asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, as the leader, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> should get to choose which movie we watch,” Yang declared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny and Jackson stared at each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t we just do some democracy shit?” Jackson asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, fine, what movie do you two want to watch?” Yang asked the two of them. “I’ll take it into consideration.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pfft, I dunno,” Jackson shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey…” Penny made a face. “Since it’s dark and spooky outside… maybe we should watch a scary movie.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jackson grinned. “Fuck yeah!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yang grimaced. Usually when he watched horror movies, he either wanted to die or fell asleep. Unluckily for him, both Penny and Jackson seemed pretty eager.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, uh…” he looked around, sweating. “What movie did you have in mind… ?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Human Centipede,” Penny suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“IT, but only because there’s a street named after me,” Jackson grinned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yang had to admit, he didn't like the sound of either of those. Not that he would say anything, though. What was he, a pussy? Especially in front of his friends…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about Saw?” Penny asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or Jaws,” Jackson replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nightmare on Elm street,” Penny continued, “the Ring…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Shining,” Jackson suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guys, come on,” Yang huffed. “Let’s just pick a movie or we’ll be here all day!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, which one do you wanna watch, fearless leader?” Penny asked him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yang sweat beaded. “Uh… I mean, I don’t care. As long as it’s scary.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hoped he wouldn’t regret saying that... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just watch Saw,” Jackson shrugged. “Heard it gets pretty scary.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Penny nodded. She pumped the air with a fist. “Movie time! Let’s make popcorn!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, and the gang was sitting on the messy couch, facing the small, glowing TV screen. Between them was a bowl of steaming, buttery popcorn. Yang was sitting on the edge of the couch, trying very hard not to start shaking. Jackson was sitting in the middle, Penny at the end. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, we startin’?” Jackson asked through a mouthful of popcorn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh!” Yang sat up. “Yeah! If you’re ready to start! Because I am!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, sure,” Penny raised her brow, picking up the TV remote. “You okay, fearless leader?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Yang huffed, grabbing some popcorn. “Why wouldn’t I be?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny shrugged and sat back down. And thus, the movie finally began. Yang backed up against the couch as he stared at the dilapidated bathroom the two men had woken up in on the screen. He grimaced the corpse between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, it’s just started, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he told himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s no big deal. It’s just a movie. It’s just a movie. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just use the hacksaw to kill him,” Jackson waved his hand, grabbing another handful of popcorn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When’s the action kicking in?” Penny whined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Jackson groaned. “Come on. Just get to the killing stuff.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The movie progressed on as more information about Jigsaw and his puzzles were revealed. Yang sunk himself further and further into the couch. He was almost tempted to wrap his scarf around his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, the gore and death in the movie picked up a bit. Yang tried not to whimper at all the blood and guts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny burst out laughing. “Oh man, the way he fell over…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, right?!” Jackson cackled. He pouted at the empty popcorn bowl. “Aw man, no more popcorn…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yang sunk himself even deeper into the couch. He was really starting to regret all of his life decisions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boo,” Jackson grabbed his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yang screamed and fell off the couch, landing on his butt. Jackson and Penny burst out laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not so fearless now,” Penny giggled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Yang protested, standing up. “I-I wasn’t scared! You just caught me off guard!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh,” Jackson deadpanned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yang huffed, crossing his arms. He looked away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to the bathroom,” he declared. “And I’m not scared!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>OH GOD I’M SO SCARED</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Yang thought, staring at himself in the bathroom mirror. </span>
  <em>
    <span>UGHHH THAT STUPID MOVIE… </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He realised his eyes were filling up with tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dammit…</span>
  </em>
  <span> he fell to his knees. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stop crying, stupid…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wiped his tears away with his scarf and left the bathroom. He covered his runny nose with his sleeve. Penny and Jackson were throwing popcorn kernels at the TV screen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get on with it, dumbasses,” Jackson groaned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yang clambered onto the couch, keeping his scarf near his face. His body began shaking once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whaddya think of this movie, fearless leader?” Penny asked him. “A real drag, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Yang whimpered. “Uh… yeah. Yeah. It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>super</span>
  </em>
  <span> lame.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He huffed, stubbornly crossing his arms. Jackson was staring at him, brows furrowed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... you been cryin’, Yang?” he asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WHAT!” Yang almost fell off the couch again. “NO WAY! What gives you that idea?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who’s crying?” Penny asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not me,” Yang brushed off his sleeve, his eyes watering. “I wouldn’t cry over a dumb movie. What gives you that idea? Only a baby would cry over a scary movie…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heya, buddy,” Jackson put his arm around Yang’s shoulders, gazing at him with concern. “Listen. I don’t give a shit if yer actually scared or whatever. I only give a shit if yer upset.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Penny agreed, sitting next to Jackson. “We don’t have to watch this dumb movie if you don’t want to. We could watch… I don’t know, Spy Kids or something.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” Yang squeaked. “No! I wanna finish this movie. It’s scary movie time, after all!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yang, don't force yerself,” Jackson told him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not,” Yang huffed, holding up his fists. “Come on! I wanna see how it ends!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jackson and Penny shrugged at each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you say so…” Penny continued the film. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yang tuned into the movie, sitting up straight. Jackson and Penny continued throwing kernels at the screen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get to the good stufffff,” Jackson groaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Penny agreed. “Punch someone!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After another gorey scene, they burst out laughing all over again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile Yang, on the other hand, began yawning into his palm. Sleep was getting into his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No…</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I won’t fall asle...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes began to close as his head slumped over, landing on Jackson’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, can’t blame ya, little buddy,” Jackson looked over at him, putting his arm around him. Penny chuckled at the sleeping Yang.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we watch Mad Max instead?” she suggested. “It’s got way more action.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck yeah,” Jackson nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so, the two ended up watching Mad Max, while Yang drifted off to snoozetown…</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Yang gangst</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Penny grinned, putting her arm around Yang as they stood in the middle of Central Park.</p><p>"So, you ready for an awesome day, little guy?" she asked.</p><p>"Don't call me that, stupid!" Yang huffed. "And yeah, I guess so. As long as Ying doesn't show up."</p><p>"He probably won't," Penny bumped his head. She gazed at her phone. "Anyway, where's Jackaroo gone off to? Taking his sweet time."</p><p>Yang nodded in agreement. The two leaned by a tree, Penny occasionally checking her phone, watching people passing by.</p><p>"Oh my godddd," she groaned, leaning her head back. "How much longer is he-"</p><p>"Hey, there he is!" Yang perked up.</p><p>Penny stood up, looking off into the wall of people. Jackson Chong was making his way through the crowd, a shadow covering his face. Before long, he reached the other two.</p><p>Yang frowned, observing him. <em>Hmm... why does he seem so...</em></p><p>"About time," Penny laughed, punching Jackson in the shoulder. "What took you so long, Jackaroo?"</p><p>"Don't wanna talk about it," he grunted.</p><p>"What?" Penny teased. "Got up on the wrong side of the bed?"</p><p>"Let's just go," Jackson growled.</p><p>"Lighten up, Jacksoff," Penny put her arm around Jackson's shoulder. "So many places to see! Aren't you excited?"</p><p>Jackson shoved her arm off. "Whatever."</p><p>Yang frowned, while Penny just looked... puzzled. She shook her head.</p><p>"Well, fearless leader, where are we off to?" she asked Yang, beaming.</p><p>"Uh..." Yang looked away, silently slipping behind Penny. "Let's just... go to your place and play some video games!"</p><p>"Don't feel like going out?" Penny asked.</p><p>"Uh..." Yang avoided Jackson's gaze. "Not really..."</p><p>"Eh, sure, why not then?" Penny shrugged. "Let's go!"</p><p>...</p><p>Before long, the Yang Gang were at Penny's rented apartment. They were sitting in front of a flat-screen TV, consoles out in front of them. Penny grinned at Jackson.</p><p>"I'm gonna kick your ass, Jackaroo," she told Jackson.</p><p>Jackson didn't respond, and continued staring at the screen.</p><p>"Ya there, buddy?" Penny poked him with her controller. "Helloooo?"</p><p>"Um, Penny, maybe you shouldn't do that..." Yang mumbled.</p><p>"So negative," Penny shook her head. "Come on, boys. Lighten up a bit."</p><p>The game started up; it was Super Smash Bros. However, Jackson didn't really seem to be into it, much to Yang's concern.</p><p>Before long, Penny was absolutely killing it. She wore a big grin on her face.</p><p>"<em>RED TEAM WINS!</em>" the game declared.</p><p>"HELL YEAH!" Penny punched the air. "SUCK ON THAT, JACKSOFF!"</p><p>Jackson didn't respond.</p><p>"Pfft, sore loser, huh?" Penny grinned. "Guess who's the winner now!"</p><p>Yang made a face, looking at Jackson. He fiddled with his scarf.</p><p>"Um, are you okay...?" he asked him.</p><p>Jackson tensed up. "Yeah. Sure."</p><p>Penny crossed her arms, brushing her ponytail over her shoulder. "Alright, losers, who wants some ice cream?!"</p><p>Neither of the two responded.</p><p>"Aw come on, Jacky," Penny leaned across, poking Jackson in the cheek. "You love ice-cream, don'tcha?"</p><p>Jackson looked away, grinding his teeth together.</p><p>"Uh..." Yang sweat-beaded. "Penny..."</p><p>"Come on, Jackaroo," Penny put her arm around Jackson. "There might even be some cockroaches around."</p><p>Even the mention of cockroaches wasn't enough to get a response. Penny sighed, grabbing his arm.</p><p>"Come on," she said. "Let's go and see what we've got."</p><p>She walked over to her freezer in her small kitchen, opening it up. Jackson stood behind her, arms folded across his chest.</p><p>"Look, your favourite!" Penny held out a box of popsicles.</p><p>Jackson just stood there, not changing his expression.</p><p>Penny gritted her teeth. "Man, what's with you, Jackaroo? Cat gotcha tongue?"</p><p>Jackson looked away.</p><p>"Oh ho, lemme guess," Penny laughed, leaning against the fridge. "Is this about your sister?"</p><p>"Don't bring her into this," Jackson growled.</p><p>"I told you, stop worrying about what she gets up to, Jackaroo," Penny crossed her arms, shrugging. "I don't worry about <em>my </em>brother all the time. If you keep getting worked up about what she thinks, you're never gonna be happy." She put a hand on his shoulder. "Just let it go, won't you?"</p><p>"WHAT DO YOU KNOW?!" Jackson shouted, slapping her off. "YOUR BROTHER ACTUALLY CARES ABOUT YOU!"</p><p>Penny stepped back, chuckling anxiously. "Whoa, now, Jackson, chill... I'm just saying-"</p><p>"SHUT UP, PENNY!" he yelled. "YOU PAIN IN THE ASS! YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT!"</p><p>He breathed out heavily. His eyes were glowing red, and his horns had grown longer, and more curved. Penny stepped back, trembling.</p><p>"Jackson, I didn't mean it," she held up her hands. "I-I was just trying to help you!"</p><p>"<em>Help</em> me, huh?" Jackson started laughing. "You've a fuckin' funny definition of help, Penny."</p><p>Penny backed up against the fridge. Jackson grew closer, his horns growing even longer. He loomed above her.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry!" Penny cried out, eyes watering. "I really was just trying to help! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!!"</p><p>"Oh, yeah?" Jackson chuckled, trembling as he held up a clawed fist. "I'll hurt more than your feelings, you-"</p><p>"STOP!" Yang stood in front of Penny, holding out his arms. "JUST STOP IT!"</p><p>Tears were streaming down his cheeks. Jackson stepped back, lowering his fist. His horns shrunk back to their original form.</p><p>There was a long, harsh silence.</p><p>"Jackson, you..." Yang bit his lip. "I-I think you should go."</p><p>"Yeah." Jackson turned away. "I should."</p><p>He walked towards the door, not looking back. He opened up the door, spreading his wings. He paused for a second, before flying away.</p><p>Penny tensed up, before she began sobbing. Yang's own eyes watered. He kneeled down, pulling Penny in for a hug.</p><p>"It's okay, Penny..." he told her. "It's gonna be okay." </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>